narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamato Sumeragi
Yamato Sumeragi (皇ヤマト, Sumeragi Yamato) is shinobi from Konohagakure's Sumeragi clan as well as a descendant of the Uchiha clan. Background Yamato was born into the Sumeragi clan, one of Konohagakure's noble clans. He is the eldest child and only son of the head of the Sumeragi clan, Masahiro Sumeragi and his wife Ayuri, who came from Uchiha clan. He has a younger sister named Kisara who he shares a close bond with. Yamato was a natural prodigy and was praised as the one of the best of his generation. He graduated the Academy when he was 7 years old, being second best in the class after Itachi Uchiha. When he was 10 years old, he passed the Chūnin Exams. On the night of the Uchiha clan massacre, his mother's family were killed and when they heard about it, his and Kisara's Sharingan awakened as they had been close to their relatives. Personality Yamato has a calm, cool, and collected demeanor. He is a very serious person due to all the responsibilities he has as being the heir of the Sumeragi clan. In some aspects of his personality, he is like his father. He is protective of his sister Kisara but knows that she is able to handle herself. Appearance Yamato is a handsome young man with blue hair and blue eyes which were both inherited from his paternal grandmother. He wears traditional shinobi attire with a blue shirt underneath and a matching scarf. Abilities Yamato is a exceptionally skilled shinobi who is considered to be of prodigious talent. Life Force and Chakra Control As a member of the Sumeragi clan who are descended from Asura Ōtsutsuki, Kisara possesses a very powerful life force which allows her to survive most otherwise fatal injuries and continue battling even under the most dire and strenuous of situations. Kisara also displays a high pain threshold as seen in most of her fights. Taijutsu Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Yamato is very skilled with various ninja tools. Like some other shinobi, Yamato displayed the ability to infuse his weapons with chakra. Kenjutsu His father, having trained in the Land of Iron with the samurai sometime before she was born, taught him and many of their techniques including Iaidō. He also taught him the Samurai Sabre Technique which allows the user to channel their chakra through their swords. He uses a sword that has been passed down through the leaders of the Sumeragi clan for generations. Shurikenjutsu Yamato is also well-versed in usage of kunai and shuriken. Nature Transformation Yamato as a member of the Sumeragi clan has a natural affinity for Lightning Release. Many of his lightning techniques were taught to him by her father though some he learned some on his own. He can imbue his lightning nature chakra into his weapons (mainly his sword) to give it added sharpness along with the effect of numbing anyone it cuts. Yamato also possess a natural affinity for Fire Release due to being a descendant of the Uchiha Clan. He mastered its rite of passage technique at a young age with the help of his mother who taught her other fire techniques as well. Along with those nature transformations, he also possess Water Release . Kekkei Genkai Yamato possesses two kekkei genkai from his nature transformations. Boil Release Yamato's Boil Release is similar to Kokuō and its jinchūriki. He utilizes steam, by increasing the temperature of chakra to boiling point (沸点, futten). Storm Release Dōjutsu Sharingan Being a descendant of the Uchiha, Yamato awakened the Sharingan after hearing about the death of his Uchiha relatives. His Sharingan are fully matured to three tomoe. Mangekyō Sharingan It is unknown how Yamato awakened the Mangekyō. His Mangekyō's design resembles a negatively curved triangle with three semicircles on each side. Intelligence Other Skills Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Yamato watches the matches with Kisara. Before the invasion commenced, both he and Kisara were unaffected by Kabuto's genjutsu as they used their Sharingan to dispel it. Konoha Crush Yamato had assisted some other shinobi in holding off the invaders. Yamato can later be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Pain's Assault When the assault on the village began, Yamato, had just come home from a mission. After Kisara came to check on them, they both help defend the village. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Yamato was assigned to Third Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces alongside Kisara. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Blank Period Kisara Hiden: The Promise to Protect What's Precious Yamato after hearing that Kisara got captured, wants to rescue her but his father says that Kisara is strong enough to defend herself. He does however say that they should be prepared to come to her aid. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Yamato makes an appearance in this novel. Epilogue Years later, Yamato has become head of the Sumeragi Clan. He is married and has a some named Takeru. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Boruto: Naruto the Movie Movies Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie A different version of Yamato appeared in that universe. Like Kisara, he retains his original personality. Trivia *Yamato (ヤマト) is a Japanese name that means "Great Harmony". It is an ancient name of Japan. **He was named after Yamato Takeru, who was a Japanese legendary prince of the Yamato dynasty and was believed to have been the first ninja. *According to the databook(s): **Yamato's hobbies are training and meditation. **Yamato's favourite foods are daifuku and curry. Category:ShadowRyu Kei Category:Characters Category:Male